


Dreamboat

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: Christen's a smitten kitten.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Dreamboat

**Author's Note:**

> For the OG fluff anon on Tumblr.

It's not as if she does it on purpose. Christen's convinced Tobin has no idea she's even doing it. And really, she's not actually  _ doing _ anything, but whatever it is she is or isn't doing, it sure revs Christen's engine, so to speak.

Her girlfriend's giving an interview, having pictures taken intermittently. She didn't dress up this morning and declined an offer to change clothes before the interview started. She's talking to a nervous young woman who's clearly a fan, but reading a room has never been Tobin's forte and Christen feels sorry for the girl who just doesn't stand a chance against Tobin's easy grins and natural charm. In all honesty, it's a little funny to watch, but Christen also understands the interviewer's plight. She's walked a few miles in the poor girl's shoes after all.

Tobin's doing an admirable job trying to sit like a normal person. Sitting upright is another one of those things TPH just doesn't seem to believe in. Tobin doesn't sit, Tobin  _ lounges _ and it doesn't seem to matter where she is or what she's sitting in or on. The woman drapes herself over a couch or a chair like an expensive throw, becoming part of the settee. Not that Christen's complaining, of course, because it's a thing of beauty every single time and Christen appreciates it quite passionately.

In black jeans and a white sleeveless shirt, she draws every single eye in the room to her sinewy frame. Christen licks her lips as she traces the contours of Tobin's musculature. Sculpted legs and buttocks, taut abdomen, hard earned deltoids and biceps so deliciously on display. It's a good thing they don't have any other appointments scheduled after this one, because Christen has a few ideas on how to spend the rest of their day off. It involves a bed, preferably, but she's not picky on days like today. Any flat surface will do. They'll make it work.

Time flies when you're daydreaming about your significant other, it appears, because Tobin's right in front of her telling her they're done here. Ignoring the small, knowing grin on her girlfriend's way too smug face, Christen packs up their belongings and follows Tobin out, enjoying the sight of black denim stretched over tight buns and powerful thighs, not to mention those ridiculous calves. Isn't she just the luckiest woman alive?

Tobin, as if feeling  _ exactly _ where Christen's gaze lingers, looks over her shoulder with a wide smile. “Enjoying the view?”

Christen doesn't feel an ounce of shame for undressing her jock girlfriend with her eyes. Nodding gamely, she fully confesses to ogling the goods, then shrugs one shoulder in a “what can you do” gesture. Falling into step next to Tobin, Christen takes her hand and leans into her with a playful grin.

“You're such a dreamboat, Tobin Heath.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas for this, but if you have a D-word you'd like me to write about, feel free to ask. Keep it clean-ish, though 😊


End file.
